Vehicle owners nearly always need to deal with maintenance and replacement of wearable parts such as tires and belts. For example, tire maintenance generally involves making sure that the tires have the proper air pressure and do not run too hot, and periodically observing the tread wear, either by visual check of uniform wear, or by direct measurement of tread depth. Uneven wear between tires indicates that a rotation of tires is needed. Uneven wear on one tire indicates that there is a suspension problem with the vehicle. In either case, there is a problem that needs attention. However, the responsibility for this maintenance is often neglected. Without this maintenance, part life is generally shortened, which wastes resources and the consumer's money. Systems have been developed to monitor air pressure in tires. In addition, tires have been developed that can run without any air pressure for short periods of time. However, there have been no automatic systems developed to monitor the wear of parts such as tires and belts.
What is a needed is a system that can automatically monitor the wear of parts on a vehicle. Such a system should be able to detect when a part, such as a belt or tire, is completely worn out. It would also be of benefit if the system could detect uneven wear between tires, which is indicative of the need to rotate tires. It would also be of benefit if the system could detect uneven wear on one tire, which is indicative of a suspension problem. In addition, it would be of benefit if the system could be responsive to external factors relating to tire use.